Your Biggest Fan
by reyes139
Summary: It's been exactly one year today since I fell for my pequeña and finally decided to claim her as mine - a year full of wishes and promises made by me to her, as I've silently pinned away like a lovesick fool, but today, all that stops. A sweet and sexy O/S to help start the New Year off with a bang! Rated M for mature language and situations.


**A/N: **

**This O/S is a Christmas/New Years gift from me to you all because I truly do believe I have the best readers in this fandom. You're understanding and supportive- protective and loyal and you fill my life with joy every single day. I will say that no, I am not back yet, but I will be soon. This month coming up I will be finishing up my original novel and writing updates for most if not all my stories. Don't worry folks the wait will be worth it and yes, I will be finishing everything I have already started and then some. **

**New Year= New Plots!**

**Now, before I leave, I need to add a special Thank You to my dear friends Kim Euphoria and Shannon Mustlovertp**. These two talented and beautiful ladies stepped in and helped me beautify this piece for your reading pleasure. **Without their input and corrections this O/S wouldn't have been half as good or readable… Thank You my loves!**

**Twilight isn't mine.**

**Now without further a do, I gift to you:**

**Your Biggest Fan...**

It's been exactly one year today since I fell for my pequeña and finally decided to claim her as mine - a year full of wishes and promises made by me to her, as I've silently pinned away like a lovesick fool, but today, all that stops.

The first time I laid eyes on her beauty everything else faded away and all doubts of ever finding the one that saw me for me and not who I was… disappeared. It's been three hundred and sixty five days since that fateful day where our fates became intertwined – sealed without permission from either side.

That day, as many others before, I had signed on to Facebook, hoping to catch her while we played in her group. It was her sanctuary of sorts, where she could come in and interact with those, like me, who followed her every word as if it were law.

My eyes landed on her exotic features- devouring that genuine smile that brought happiness back into my life through a plastic squared screen. 'Exquisite' and the words 'mine' were the only things that ran through my mind with each new shot I uncovered in the photo album she had just uploaded. Each picture more defined and up close than the last - in each she was surrounded- laughing and smiling with a group of people, who I would later come to realize, would be my family too.

Lucky for them that's all they were... family!

This was especially true for that overgrown, juice pumping, dimpled smile wearing fucker. In one shot, he had her over his shoulder while she laughed as the playful moment carried on in film.

I could see the happiness in my pequeña - eyes bright, face flushed, and lips set into an enticing shape that made my heart stop and dick swell with desire.

What I wouldn't give for it to me who held her like that? To be the one carrying her away and into my den of sin, where I could finally brand her as mine once and for all.

Almost daily Isabella would come in, say a good morning to this bunch of followers with one of her adorable greetings and then begin to regale us with teasers of what was to come in one of the many stories she brought to life for our reading pleasure. Then as quickly as she appeared she would disappear and leave me again behind that blasted screen that brought me both happiness and frustration as it teased me with pictures of her desires and the small dosages of knowledge as to who she really was.

I was constantly left hanging on for dear life as I prayed that instead of those naughty teasers or chapters of hers, it would be a picture of my girl that would greet me instead- just one new image was all I ever asked for.

Most days, it was a game of sorts, as my schedule kept me with odd hours, sometimes I would be lucky enough to be with my phone in hand as she made a quirky post about the new 'bunny' as she adorably called them- had come to her. Other times, I would have to wait until the crew, working on my latest project, was let go for the day… allowed to retreat back to those lonely and cold trailers we were forced to call home on those nights where our presence on set was mandatory.

Oh how those comments made my day. They would tease and torment, giving my imagination and cock a jump start of my own as I pictured what she was doing as she received those vivid thoughts. Those scintillating visions that drove her to find immediate purchase before her computer and lay down those words that would entice my soul. Those sensual words that would fill my lonely nights with warmth and hope- they would make me leave my lonely existence and transport me into a world where it was Isabella and I… awake and discovering the other with caresses and pleas for more.

They would awake that inner caveman in me that wanted to reach through this portal that kept us apart and take what was mine once and for all.

She always claimed to have the best inspirations while taking a bath or shower. Was it because she was thinking of me? Was it because she pictured my face?

Many of her readers posted my pictures on her wall. It was _my _face that my pequeña watched and later confessed to being aroused by. I remember re-reading that one post over and over again… discovering the effect I had on her was a marvelous feeling.

I could compare it to feeling high- giddy almost.

It was me and only me that made her heart stutter, made her knees weaken and caused the wetness to pool between her thighs. According to her, it was those triple X thoughts that led to the ruin of many a pair of her favorite panties. They were my favorites now, as well.

Lacy boy shorts had ruined me for all other types, as I now pictured those round mounds with the flimsy fabric molded onto her skin and riding high as she walked. I wanted to tear them off with my teeth alone, pulling them down as my tongue would come out to taste every inch of skin my mouth uncovered.

I could bet my life on the fact that she would taste amazing- probably an exotic mixture of fruits like mango or pineapple that would entice my soul and always leave me starving for more.

"_Delicious."_

I have spent so many nights pondering her taste as I lay down on my empty bed- sheet barely concealing my prominent bulge as I fought with everything in me not to go out and find her. To fly to where she was and get the mystery solved. I wonder what would hit my tongue as I lay between her thighs and lapped at her core. Did she see those images as vividly I did? Isabella had to have… no one could write such descriptive images without putting themselves within their words. My favorite though, has to be the one time she had me fuck my counterpart in the shower.

Fuck do I remember that chapter and how hard I came.

"_James please," Tanya begged as he continued to assault her neck with lavish kisses. He wanted- no needed to mark her as his own for the world to see. "Baby, I need you… need to feel you inside me… that delicious stretch and fullness only you can… oh fuck!" She hissed out as his long and calloused finger found her drenched bare lips. He had begun a slow rhythm of in and out, but as his palm would come in contact with her engorged clit he would rub twice and pull away- making the beautiful woman in his arms cry out in ecstasy one moment and anger the next._

"_Don't fucking tease me baby... fuck me… make me yours," she yelled after slamming her hand down hard on the tiled wall. He was toying with his woman, breaking her, bending her to his will and making her insane with lust. James needed her to only see him- feel him- want him. Every other male before and even those stupid enough to attempt in the future would seem insignificant and unworthy in her eyes when he was through with her. "Please," her crazed voice plead one last time, making him finally see how lost and gone she truly was for his touch. His mission had been accomplished and as he withdrew his fingers and dropped to his knees before her, he vowed to show her his appreciation for the magnificent gift she was bestowing him._

"_Do you want me; baby …no other man but me?" Tanya could only manage a small nod as she feasted on the sight of James's face between her thighs- lips so close to her dripping cunt while water dripped down their naked forms?"Say it… say out loud and convince me it's only me you want and I will give you everything you want. Make you cum so hard and leave you barely hanging onto reality… fucking say it Tanya and I am yours!"_

It was always that last thought that would make me react violently, fisting my cock tightly in my hand and curse her for torturing me so.

Images of her face- no makeup or pretenses, just fresh and innocent, smiling down at me or up depending on our position, would throw me over the edge. It wasn't the hard fuck my cock ached to give her or the slow show of love my body craved that drove me over that precipice of euphoria, no, just simply the eyes of a woman enamored and full of lust.

My woman to be exact, my everything without knowing.

My dilemma was this: usually, I was too far away from her on location and couldn't properly approach her. When I was close enough to reach her doorstep within an hour, I could not find the words to make her see the real me, instead of the personality that I played. Would I ever be anything more to her than James Hunter- the man who she has fantasized and written about in her little stories over the last year on one of the many fan fiction sites?

It never mattered in the grand scheme of things, if all I ever wanted was her. I would make it my mission to put my claim on her soon enough, no matter what I had to do – kidnap, lie or cheat- it would still finish with the same ending in my mind. It would be me and her in my room- my bed, come this Christmas. It would be her body that I uncover as the greatest gift and it will be that 'yes' that would come from those sweet lips that would make me the happiest man in the world.

My pequeña was made for me, as I was made solely for her and now that I have found my soul, I wasn't letting go...ever!

Soon, very soon, I would do just that my beauty and no one - not even god himself will come between her and I. My plan had been set in motion, I was following her away and into a meet and greet for all the fans in Miami… I would watch her; wait until the night she was expected to show up for a special VIP event I created to get her there… to a club downtown. She would be so close all night and when she would head over to a secluded spot to answer a text that her adored 'twifey' had sent, I will pounce.

It's funny to me now, when I sit back and think about the way in which I found her or better yet, how she ended up in the palm of my hand.

_Rosalie, who plays Tanya, the lead character in the movie, which is based on the book, that has caused a frenzy within the female form these days, came to me in a flushed state holding out her phone. "Read," was all she said and pushed the small object into my hands. At first I was lost and truthfully confused and pushed it back, "What the hell, Rose," I snapped, as my mood all day had been foul due to our packed schedule. I had holed myself up in my trailer avoiding my co-stars and crew... trying so hard to reign in this anger and loneliness that was drowning me today more than ever._

_"Just fucking read it, Cullen," she sneered, "maybe this will help you take the stick out of your ass and bring back the chilled guy I signed up to do this movie with."_

_I wanted to rant at her- throw her out, but how could I do that to her when we have been friends all our lives. She's always been my solid, my sister for all intents and purposes even if our jobs made us act differently - it truly was family that I saw when I looked at her._

_"Okay, I'll bite... what's so important that you need to come barging in and assaulting me with that pink- blinged out monstrosity you call a phone._

_"Fanfic," she simply stated with an annoyed expression marring her features. Rose seemed upset that the word 'fanfic' meant nothing to me, but what the hell did she expect as I lived on set and was usually just too exhausted to breathe, let alone read or watch TV by the end of the day. The blonde, who was now slowly wearing out her welcome into my home away from home, just stood there, hand on hip and head shaking like a bobble head- she looked me dead in the eyes and outstretched her hand- no words just the phone and her eyes glaring as I was too slow to grab the obnoxiously decorated phone._

_"Ooookay... Let's try that one more time. What is this Fanfic of which you speak of?"_

_"Are you serious? You don't know what it is?" To her annoyance I shook my head no. This only began a thirty minute tirade over what it was and what they made me do._

_"So you mean to tell me there's a site out there, that lets these fans- like the ones that camp out in front of our hotels- write about us?" she nodded, "And there's thousands of stories having me do all sorts of depravity?" another nod, "Give me!"_

It was with those first few paragraphs that Isabella caught my attention. In this story I was a Mobster with crazy hair, sexy swagger and a car that even made me let out a bit of drool. My counterpart was insanely gorgeous, but in this story instead of Rosalie's well known blonde locks she made her a brunette. It was a change. A nice change and as the images of how you described her became visual, my cock grew stiff.

Long legs, ass that was tight and curvaceous- the way she described those feature all I could see were those legs on some stunning brunettes face, my hands grabbing her ass as I plowed into her and those legs pulling me closer to heaven. It also didn't help that the main character- or me, as she wrote it- wanted to do the same as she sashayed over to where he sat with an unsavory character.

My pequeña words seemed to fly right of the page as she described the way she came onto him and the way his hands tightened into fists as he tried to control himself and not take her there and then.

It was too much- not enough- and absolutely perfect all at once.

I couldn't put that blasted site down and every time I had some free minutes, if you were looking for me, you would find me reading and smiling with their playful banter. It was so easy to picture myself in this role; so easily could I see myself and the heroin making progress and sexual advances, only to have something get in our way. It was with this story and all the others that she wrote or recommended that I ended up becoming a fan… _her_ biggest fan.

And so my stalking began; something that tonight will be coming to an end as I'll make myself known.

I called the club earlier today to make sure everything was ready. Mr. Reyes, the owner, assured me that everything was set and my booth was reserved close to hers. A limo would be picking her up around nine and taking her and the other women in the group to dine in one of the locals favorite spots- authentic Cuban cuisine was on tonight's menu.

I remember you exclaiming excitement over wanting to eat at _Bongos_ or _La Carretta_ as they are very well known down here for there food and service. Both restaurants were very amicable towards my needs and the treatment that a celebrity's future wife deserved – a couple hundred thrown in and all was squared away, including a house band playing older salsa and boleros, adding to the ambiance and the smile on my girl's face.

My nerves were shot as I waited and paced the length of my room, knowing that she was so close, yet so far. Isabella's room was just next door to mine. I could hear her moving around; probably walking around in next to nothing or she could be headed towards the shower. These thoughts of my pequeña were driving me to the point of no return, where I would unleash myself on her before the night had truly even begun. My ears could faintly hear a very upbeat song playing from the direction she was in.

The music, she, my Bella, had playing was loud and harsh- rhythms of drums and congas could be heard from her door to mine. My legs carried me over to the wall that separated hers from mine and I pressed my ear tightly against it, hoping to catch a small wisp of her voice- anything to tie me over until we were set to leave.

_"Forget about your friends, they don't care where we go,_ _if they do look them hostile bad people,_" she sang slightly off key, her imperfections only making her all the more endearing in my eyes.

_"In this crazy world, the choices I've only got a few… Either you're coming with me, or I'm coming with you. Cause I finally found, I finally found you."_

My face stayed plastered against this wall for the remainder of that song and the next- my breathing coming out in short pants as my mind began to conjure up images of my brown eyed girl in nothing but her underwear. I could easily envision those two perky, slightly larger than handful tits, jiggling as she danced around the room in a very naughty way.

Or maybe she would be bent over her bags by the bed- rummaging through her luggage for something tempting to wear. Would it be short or see through? Tight?

My cock was straining against the zipper of my pants. My hips rubbing against the wall in hopes to alleviate some of the discomfort my pequeña had brought on.

It wasn't until I heard the sound of the shower turn on that I found my hand lowering towards my zipper and letting my tortured meat out. The sound of her opening the shower door, letting me know how close I truly was too her- a mere wall separating us. I could easily hear the water hitting her body. Bella let out a deep groan of pleasure the moment she went in- causing me to bang my head against the wall and for her to momentarily turn the water off.

_Fuck, she probably heard that,_ I mentally chastised myself. It wasn't time yet… no, not yet.

The water turned back on after a minute or two and immediately my cock was firmly in my hand, my wrist twisting with every upward stroke and thumb swiping across the head on the descent. It was so easy to imagine myself in there with her.

Just like her story I would come in from behind. My hands would encircle her waist, pulling her to my front; I would rub my aching cock against the swell of her behind.

_"I need you," I stated, "Can I have you baby?" my whispered words against the nape of her neck causing my girl to tremble._

_"Please," she whimpered, her tiny hands reaching back and taking a hold of my cock. She squeezed hard enough to make my knees momentarily weak and my eyes to roll into the back of my head._

_Up and down her hand went- each pass met with a thrust of my own. I was setting up a slightly harsh pace. "God you're huge- strong yet silky. Can I taste you?" she moaned out as my hand reached around and cupped her supple breast. My hands kneaded the flesh roughly, plucking her nipples into stiff peaks until they were sensitive and she was left panting for more._

_"On your knees," I commanded after flicking each peak one last time, but I wouldn't let her turn just yet, no. First I needed wrap her long, silken mahogany locks in my hands and take control of her head. My hands jerked her neck back- her lips now so close, so tempting… I devoured._

_My kiss was brutal._

_In a way, I wanted to punish her for making me want her so badly- turning my world upside down and making me forget who I was before she entered my life._

_My tongue invaded her mouth roughly and claimed- every inch probed, worshiped, and marked. I wanted to permanently brand my essence within her as she had already marked me with hers._

_Her tongue was soft and gentle against my demanding one; the way her body would yield against my pace, only making my male ego grow and want more._

_Gently I began to slow the intensity and pulled away- my pequeña didn't like this and informed me with a glorious pout on her swollen lips._

_I couldn't help but nip at her bottom lip and smack her luscious ass once, to let her know it was my show, my rules._

_"None of that baby... It's time to serve me ... Get down on your knees and open wide." She complied and lowered herself before me, her eyes wide and innocent as she watched me stroke my cock before I tapped her lips. My pre cum leaving a string of gloss over the plumpness that would soon be opening and encompassing my girth._

_"Fuck, so sexy... open up baby and hold... don't fucking move," I moved the bulbous tip of my dick over her lips- letting the warmth of her breath wash over my meat and send shivers down my spine. Gently, I moved just the tip in and out from between her lips while the tight grip I had on her hair kept her in place._

_"Don't move," I growled out, as she tried to push against my hold- moving her tongue around my head and licking over the slit that poured out my essence into her mouth._

_The hand not holding her silky strands reached out and pinched her nipple- she yelped, and then let out the sexiest groan known to man._

She likes it rough_, I mused and plucked the sensitive nipple harder than the last time- her thighs became glossy._

_"You like that don't you?" I asked. But as she was opening her mouth to speak, I inserted half my cock into her mouth. She choked and gasped, but didn't pull back. Instead her hands found purchase on my ass and pulled me closer._

_My hands were now both imbedded in her hair, pulling her down further with each entry- her gagging only making me harder._

_Tears began to form in her eyes with each intrusion; my fingers caressed her face, letting her see that my love for her was still there._

_"Fuck your mouth feels so good... Ughh... Yes... Jesus, just like that. Lick the underside baby, yeah... Oh fuck," I spat between clenched teeth as her little tongue swiped over the head and she moaned at the abundance of drool she found._

"Fuck, Edward... baby!" She screamed and it felt so real... so close.

_"That's right baby... Moan my name," I grunted before pulling her off and up. My hands pulled her right leg over my elbow- opening her up and slipping inside before she could catch her breath._

_She was drenched as I penetrated her warmth- slick and tight._

"_So motherfucking good," I growled against her throat before letting my control slip and fucking her with wild abandon. My hips slapped against her fleshy ass, my arms holding her in place, and my lips biting into her flesh marking her for all to see._

"_Mine."_

_"Yours... Oh fuck Edward!" she screamed and it was that tone of elation and euphoria that threw me over the edge. My head banged against the wall, while my cum ran down and onto the carpeted floor._

Never have I come so much in my life. Spurt after spurt causing my knees to feel weak and my arms to tire, but it was all worth it to hear her scream for me.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," I heard suddenly and my ear pressed once again against the wall, "please don't stop," my eyes saw red- was my girl in there with another?

"Edward... so good."

The red haze disappeared as soon as it came; my smile grew huge and proud. You couldn't pay me enough to remove the smug grin of my face. My pequeña was on the other side of this very wall pleasuring herself to thoughts of me- using visuals of me to make her orgasm.

Perfect.

Leaning one last time against the barrier that held us separated, I whispered out a low, "soon," and backed away.

The time had fallen upon us and I needed to begin getting ready. My shower was quick with only three strokes to my neglected cock and five spurts hitting the drain, I needed to be ready for her departure, as I would be following shortly after. My hands were sweating and I was antsy for this entire evening to begin, _she will be in your clutches soon enough and this time I will be getting into her pussy- it will be her lips, not the wall that I drench in my cum. _I kept repeating as a mantra, while trying to control my impulses to grab her now- to take her.

Exactly an hour later after walking away and getting dressed, I heard the distinct sound of Isabella's heels as she closed her door and strode past my door. I was barely able to catch a small glimpse of her figure as she cat walked on by- all my eyes could make out was her figure with painted on denim jeans and a pair of black 'fuck me' boots that reached her knees. I was in for a world of trouble if what I was able to make out was just a tease.

The elevator dinged after two minutes of her relentless pressing- my girl lacked patience like me. It was "Show Time" so to speak, as soon as her alluring figure entered the elevator. My timing had to be just right, as I needed to head down without being caught or mauled by _my_ fans.

The Fontainebleau staff had taken care of me and had set me up with a private elevator- it was for personal use only, but with one of my famous smiles unleashed and an autograph later for the manager's daughter, I had a special set of keys in my hands for the night.

My evening consisted of partaking in everything she did- they had before dinner Mojito's… so did I. Of course, mine were enjoyed at the other end of the bar with my disguise of a baseball cap and glasses in place. It didn't hurt that I was dressed as a local and had a nice tan from all the days I spent at the beach watching her from afar.

It wasn't as if I was stalking her, just making sure my girl was having a good time and not being approached by the sea of men who seemed to naturally flock to her.

Dinner was sensational to say the least, well at least my personal show was... my body being close enough to witness the way her plump lips caressed the fork after each bite of Paella. My eyes had an undisturbed view of her heaving chest in the low cut- almost indecent halter she wore tonight.

So close was I, that my ears were within distance to hear the moan of pleasure that left her as the taste of sausage, rice, and seafood exploded on her pink tongue… my cock was both tortured and thankful.

She was the most alluring creature and it wasn't just my eyes that realized this. More than once I had to glare and growl out a warning to the idiots who attempted to approach. See, my girl was positioned at a corner table, two down from my booth- to get to her you had to bypass me and those that tried too, were dissuaded fast from their intentions. My career be damned when it came to taking care of what was mine. I would fuck any one of them up if they insisted after my first warning to back the fuck up.

The girls all had a blast as they ate and got to know each other on a one on one basis... I could hear the murmurings, squeals, and laughter as they all discussed me and the unbelievable body they all thought I had.

"Jesus, the things I would do to that boy," one said as she fanned herself- earning a laugh from the bunch and a blush from my one and only. "Oh my god," another one of her fans squealed, "look at B's blush... spill missy."

"It's just this um... Fuck... A scene I have in my head... Motherfucker drives me insane!" Everyone at the table laughed and ribbed her some more in hopes she would spill.

"All I will say is older/doctorward," the women squealed and began to talk about chains and whips... oh my.

They discussed this new bunny until it was time to go; the bunch was surprised, yet elated when told that a patron had paid for their entire meal. Of course my pequeña tried to protest, but it was a done deal at that point, no way of going around it. Her beautiful eyes did scan the room hoping to find the gracious guests eyes, but as she searched they happened to land on mine.

Reality slipped.

We were the only ones in the room- I could see her recognition, she knew who I was and was seconds away from saying so, when her friend pulled her arm making her look away.

That was my cue to leave.

Leaving through the busy dining room was easy, everyone too busy watching the live band playing or the beautiful dancers near the smaller stage to notice this celebrity escaping. Once outside, I made my way over to the cabbie I had hired for the night and gave him exact details of what I needed from him.

He was to deliver the girls to the club precisely at ten- which was forty minutes from now- there he would sit and wait until everyone was done dancing and drinking. He was then to take them back to the hotel and await my call regarding future services.

I made my way over to the Audi I had rented for my stay here, opened the door and slipped inside. My girl should be coming through those doors any minute now- she didn't disappoint.

No sooner had those thoughts entered my mind, than she walked right by me. Her eyes were everywhere, _that's right baby, look for me... Want me._

She passed next to me and stopped, her eyes trying to get a look into the car I was sitting in. Isabella tilted her head to the side and squinted her eyes, no dice. Too bad for her my windows were tinted black and impenetrable.

"Come on, B, its time to get our party on," one of her readers from Texas cheered, it was followed by choruses of 'hell yeah' and 'bring on the tequila' from others.

They all piled into the awaiting van, you could see most of them already seeping the effects of the alcohol consumed with dinner. They entire group, including my girl, danced in their seats causing people on cars around them to stop and cheer the group on.

Only in Miami I tell you.

The club was thumping as I entered. From my understanding the group was already being seated on the upper level VIP lounge and was well under way to enjoying their first of many free bottles of the Dom.

Pitbull's Echa Pa'LLa had just begun to play and every person in the room began to dance. Bodies swayed, hips grinded, and lips sung the catchy tune that now had become an instant favorite of mine.

She was on the floor- in the middle to be exact and with quite a large fan base watching her every sway. Never have I seen a pair of hips move so enticingly to a beat. It was almost as if the conga and drum beat flowed through her veins.

She was the envy of all women in the room and the temptation to all men.

No one saw me as I made my way across the room and stood behind her. Mere feet away, by the bathrooms I hid, and watched my girl dance, get propositioned and turn every motherfucker down.

Good girl.

Isabella had stayed on that floor for nearly an hour straight, only stopping because she was signaled over by her buddy from Vegas. The girl telling her that her phone had been ringing non stop for the past five minutes.

It was time.

"Your phone's vibrating, chicky," she yelled over Shakira's _Hips Don't Lie_. "We were going to ignore it, but your twifey said she would call when she was on her way."

On your mark...

"I hope she can make it... Ah shit, she needs me to call her. Fuck, I hope she isn't canceling."

Set...

"Call her B, I'm sure she just needs directions," with a nod and her phone tightly gripped in her hands, Isabella walked right into my trap.

Pounce.

Her back was to me when I finally reached her, too concentrated on the phone call she was attempting to make- a call that would never get answered.

My hands took hold of her tiny waist and pulled her into my chest, her back to my front. Her body stiffened and her mouth prepared itself to let out a scream, but I put a plug on that shit right away.

My hand covered her lips... she trembled and began to shake.

"Mine," I whispered against her throat before laying a small tender kiss beneath her ear. "I will release you in a minute, but I won't be letting you go... ever! Understand this Isabella, you are mine and will be so, for the rest of our lives. You captured me with your words- I'm yours, but now I think it's only fair I take you... You gave me no choice...you are motherfucking mine!"

My hand pulled back slowly- she tried to yell, but the moment I turned her around and stood face to face, she stood as still as a statute.

"You," she accused much to my amusement. "I fucking knew I saw you...motherfucker... oh shit, you!"

"Yes, it's me Love."

"Oh fuck me."

"I plan to."

"Oh god... it's you!"

She was in shock, which was to be expected, but at this point the girl literally looked to be well on her way to passing out.

That wouldn't do.

My lips crashed onto hers before she could utter another word, lips so soft and pliant against mine, battled for dominance. Her lips wrapped themselves around my tongue and began to suck. The action sending sparks of electricity to my already heavy balls.

A growl ripped itself from my chest and my hands reached down and squeezed her succulent ass.

Her body was sinful and molded perfectly against my harsher planes. Every inch of her was wrapped around me; she was rubbing her little pussy against my hardness, causing her eyes to roll into the back of her head.

I slammed her against the wall and used it to hold her top half up while my hands held her hips still. She protested with a weak growl of her own and then she did the cutest thing in the world… she pouted.

So cute, but not working on me this time pequeña.

"Do not fucking move, love," this time I got a glare. "I'm not kidding Isabella, if you keep that up I will fuck you here... against this wall for anyone who comes in to see. Now, that being said –I'm taking you with me," she opened her mouth to speak, but I gyrated my hips harshly into hers and it shut her up.

"I wasn't kidding when I said I was putting a claim on you. One way or the other I will have you, but I would prefer if you wanted this too."

"But... fuck, that feels good... Shit! Edward we don't know each other!"

"We've been friends online for month's pequeña… I know you hate the dark and think Friday the 13th movies are traumatizing. You love the ocean and collecting shells from the ones you've visited thus far. When you were eight you had a huge crush on Joey from New kids On The Block and I know you masturbate to thoughts of me and you as you write." her eyes were huge and filled with unshed tears.

"You actually remember all those conversation?"

"I remember everything you've ever said to me in chat... I'm serious here Isabella, I fell in love with you and I'm never letting you go."

"But, but... Fuck! This is insane… I don't know you," I had to put a stop to this shit right there.

"Yes, you do...every conversation we had online was real. Everything we discussed from music to literature to porn sites we frequented... all of it. I told you all about my childhood and the death of my Chihuahua Rocky. About my cousins and their penchant to pick on me because I was the last to bloom- you know me love. You know the real me, not the one in front of a camera, but the dork who loves Guns and Roses and read comics."

A single tear ran down her cheek.

"You know, because of you I began to believe I was a lesbian," I choked on my spit. "I fell in love..." my lips smashed into hers once more.

"I love you Isabella"

"I love you too, oh twifey of mine."

I couldn't help but let out a booming laugh at the way this declaration had turned out- we truly were a pair.

We left the club immediately after she told her friends she was feeling ill, they wanted to leave with her, but after assuring them she just needed to sleep, we were off. We walked hand in hand towards the private parking area for the clubs famous clients- the moment her eyes landed on my car, she punched my arm.

"I had a feeling I was being watched as we passed by… "

"I've been watching you all week pequeña."

"Why are you calling me little one in Spanish?"

"Cause you're tiny sweetheart- pocket size for my own convenience," I leaned down and lightly bit her neck, "small enough to manhandle and bend to my will... I can't wait till I'm buried balls deep inside that sweet pussy of yours."

She moaned, I chuckled and opened the door for her to get in.

The moment we stepped through the penthouse I had rented for the duration of our stay, I had her pinned against the door with my mouth attached to her flesh.

"Please," she begged as my lips trailed over her collarbones and down towards her chest, following the edge of her barely there shirt with the tip of my tongue. Her chest rose and fell rapidly as I bit into the swells of her breast, each nip followed by the soothing caress of my tongue as I lavishly worshiped her every pore.

"Take my top off, please. I need to feel you, Edward... Please just take it the fuck off!"

"As you wish," I growled out and ripped the offending halter in two. The sound of splitting fabric only enhancing the erotic moment, my pequeña arched her back, her neck craning as she pushed her breast towards my face.

"Fuck your beautiful," I murmured before taking stiff peak into my mouth. Her breasts were so soft in my hands, such contract to the pebbled flesh I was currently biting, licking, and pulling back to elongate between kisses.

"Shit!"

"Like that do you my naughty one." I couldn't help myself, seeing her so lost in the sensations I was creating, it was a boost to my ego and my cock.

"Yes," she hissed and began to reach down to unbuckle my belt, way ahead of you sweetheart. The moment her hand encountered my stiff member her body shivered and her lips opened in a silent O.

"Jesus... Oh fuck me, your fucking huge!"

"Don't worry baby, it'll fit, I'll make sure it does. I want you to feel me for days after- every time you walk you'll feel an ache, a twinge of pain from how far I've stretched you."

"Please."

"Please what Isabella... Say it, out loud, tell me what you want and I'll give it to you."

"Fuck me... Stretch me... Break me."

"You shouldn't have said that."

Within seconds I had her boots, pants, and underwear on my floor. Her lacy blue boy shorts hanging from my finger- the saturated fabric enticing me to sniff the drenched spot as her intoxicating scent hit my senses. Drawing the lace towards my nose I took in a deep inhale, her scent sweet and fruity.

It was a mixture between citrus and pineapple... my favorite smoothie mix. My body wanted to cover hers, claim what was mine and begin to satiate the thirst I've had for this beauty for quite some time.

But instead I pulled back and enjoyed her natural enchantments. My pequeña's body was a work of art… pert breasts, flat stomach, yet she had wide hips that led to a bountiful ass that begged to be fucked. There wasn't a piece of her that wasn't perfect.

My eyes continued its perusal until I hit her pussy. Bare and pink. Swollen lips that were bathed in her essence and a tiny nub that peaked out from between her flushed labia... my mouth watered.

She squeaked as my hands forced her legs to part as far as they would go. I dove straight in and began to feast on the bountiful harvest she was bestowing upon me. "Fuck." I have no idea who screamed it, but I this point I could seriously give a fuck. Her taste was addictively sweet. Just as I've always imagined my beauty to be.

"Oh God… Oh fuck me," she moaned out and ground her lips against by face. Her tiny hands fisting my hair as I devoured her core- my tongue caressing her nub with gentle flicks before pulling it between my teeth and shaking my head from side to side.

She thrashed and filled my mouth with her wetness.

"So good... So fucking sweet," I growled against her flesh- she pulled back and away, claiming to be too sensitive. I was having none of that and bit her clit, she exploded and gushed into my waiting mouth. Her body was jerking- spasming without any control as wave after wave of pleasure took over her body.

I looked down at her still blissed out form and then back up towards the heaven. This compelling feeling taking over me as our eyes met, my future playing out before my very eyes- marriage, kids… a dog and happiness no riches in the world could compete with. It was in those few moments that I took it all in and began to thank whoever upstairs had gifted her to me.

"I love you, Isabella," I reverently declared before sliding home for the first time. Her arms wrapped themselves around my neck and tugged me down toward her waiting lips, "I love you, too," she whispered against my mouth. Tears began to roll down her eyes; I wiped them away with my thumb and kissed every space I could reach.

It was overwhelming and comforting all at once as our feeling soothed the other- a warm blanket of adoration and home, welcoming us into nirvana as we lost ourselves in the embrace of love.

My hips sped up as her legs wrapped tightly around my waist - the feel of my girls' walls as she stretched and latched onto my girth making lightheaded. It was indescribable to finally feel her surrounding me - so tight and soft, both heaven and hell all rolled into one.

It was the sweetest delight finally having her after so many months of torture- imagining her in all her glory, yet never truly having her within my reach.

She was perfect for me- my mate in every sense of the word. I had no doubt in my mind that when my pequeña was being created by the man above, that she was designed specially for what I would need - for me.

Isabella was my other half and as we united as one, it all made perfect sense.

We were destined to meet- I was supposed to be an actor and recreate a character she had fallen in love with. My pequeña was to become fascinated - read and watch every movie made for this series, and eventually find her calling within this Fandom.

Rosalie finding her story and introducing was all part of destiny pushing our paths together... I had to find her and make her mine.

She was my one. Taken from my flesh and molded to fulfill my every need. "Oh god, please..." she screamed as my hips swiveled- my pelvic bone brushing against her clit."Yes, yes, yes!" Fuck she looked amazing with her head thrown back, eyes closed, and hands fisting the sheets.

"Beautiful," I groaned before placing a quick and chaste kiss on her swollen lips. I sat up on my knees and grabbed her hips- I pulled them up and off the bed while still having my dick nestled within her silken walls.

The only parts of her still touching the mattress were her shoulders and head. Every thing else on her delectable body was now in my power.

I manipulated her hips... made her ride me as fast or slow as I desired. It was making my girl thrash and scream in agony as I would slow us down whenever signs of her coming undone were visible.

"Sweet motherfucking pussy... Yeah baby, fuck my dick... Fucking ride me!"

"Oh oh ohhhh," my fingers found purchase on her hips and held her still, the strangle hold she had on me was making me delirious.

Quickly, while she tried to catch a breath, I flipped us over and slammed back in. My hips met hers in an almost angry pounding, everything was crashing into me and making me emotional, elated, and with a sudden urge to possess and mark like never before.

I fucked her- no other way to describe it, but as a good old fashioned, fucking. Hair fisted in my hand to hold as reigns, the other on her hip or occasionally smacking her ass hard enough to leave my hand print on the succulent globes.

"You are fucking mine... now, today and for fucking ever."

"Oh god, fuck yes... Jesus, I'm yours baby just let me cum!" she screamed and attempted to pull me off. I could see her intent to force me onto my back and mount my cock, maybe any other day I would have been for it, but not today.

With both hands on her hips I yanked get back forcefully and pulled her back to my chest. I was in deeper now, being choked and seconds away from erupting and painting her walls with my essence.

"You want to cum?"

"Please!"

I rode her harder than I thought was humanly possible, her ass smacked against my thighs- the force stung but the reward was worth the red ass prints I now proudly wore.

Her body tensed, back arched into an almost painful shape and her walls locked down... watching her cum and letting go was, beautiful.

"Motherfu..." she howled, every nerve ending in my body felt as if it were a part of hers- I felt her pleasure down to my bones. The moment the first gush descended down my cock and coated my balls I began to erupt with her.

My spurts swirling with her juices were soaking us both - creating a new heady scent that saturated the room in the beauty that we were together.

She collapsed first with me following a second later, the plushness of the bed welcoming our exhausted limbs.

"That was amazing, Edward," she hoarsely whispered and turned her head to lay a kiss over my still erratic beating heart. "Thank you for making _this_ fans dreams come true."

I think this was the first time I disagreed with her words … they were completely preposterous.

"No pequeña, it's my dreams that came true the moment I read your words and discovered the beautiful soul that lay beneath each line. You made me see the beauty in this world through your eyes- your words.

You've made me the happiest man in the world by simply existing, by waiting until we found each other.

I'm _your _biggest _fan_, Isabella- a man who will love you until the end of time and beyond." Her warm body collided with mine… lips graced mine with a sweet kiss full of promise and love.

It was filled with every happy moment that was to come.

Who knew you could find this kind of happiness through a simple authors words- that you could meet people that will forever hold an important place in your life and fill you with happiness every step of the way.

I will be forever indebted to this Fandom and letting me be _her _biggest fan.

The end.


End file.
